


blood comes easy

by crickets



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-11-09
Updated: 2007-11-09
Packaged: 2017-10-02 05:56:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crickets/pseuds/crickets
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Words, 150. <a href="http://crickets.livejournal.com/90309.html">Original Post</a>.</p>
    </blockquote>





	blood comes easy

**Author's Note:**

> Words, 150. [Original Post](http://crickets.livejournal.com/90309.html).

The skies over New Caprica go black with raiders, and she knows what's coming next.

She dreamed this.

_Fight 'em 'til we can't._ (What a frakking joke.)

First, her name - _Kara. Kara?_ He says it twice and then there's light and white walls. It's quiet now. The people have stopped fighting. (Just like she knew they would.)

_Do you know where you are?_

_Hell,_ she wants to say, but even as she thinks it, _my dreams,_ she says out loud.

_You too?,_ he asks, like somebody put a bag over **his** head and not the other way around.

She feels the weight of the knife in her pocket. He didn't even check. She wishes she had her sidearm (faster, cleaner), and thinks that maybe if she dreams it, it will appear - like all of this.

_Sun's coming out,_ he says and smiles that smile of his - like he believes it.

_On second thought,_ she thinks, _pocket-knife will do._

-fin


End file.
